moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zin-thali
Zin-thali is the manasaber mount of Sin'dorei Lord Arcanist Entilzha Firesong. The saber was captured via a trap set for inexperienced Duskwatch outriders soon after Dalaran's arrival in the Broken Isles, and the intelligence, and level of shared arcane affinity made possible by its rich, ley-infused body. Lord Firesong will still use purebred white hawkstriders in formal and other non-combat situations, though the Magister's link with the impressive saber is stronger then he'd though possible of a mage, and Entilzha spends a great deal of time working to train and further enhance Zin-thali's skills. Repossession Lord Firesong's attention turned to Suramar almost immediately after Dalaran's arrival, and he began working with Thalassian Rangers to track the patrols from Suramar ciity, while charting leylines, learning of the political situation and how to move about Suramar unseen. While the Duskwatch soldiers, seemingly just city guards assigned to riding beyond the gate, were initially inexperience, inept outriders whom should suffered far greater losses at the hands of territorial owncats or swarms of withered. Their impressive sabers, not unlike those ridden by Darnassian elves, but so saturated with arcane from the rich ley energies of the regions, could generate wards, powerful nova spells ample to make up for their riders' initial incompetence. Entilzha also learned of the Kirin Tor using manasabers to study ley energy, and as a leywalker with a need to know all he could of the Broken Isles lines, that function was a needed one. While a younger kitten could be obtained in the city easily enough, urgency demanded one capable of facing combat with minimal retraining. Entilzha selected Zin-thali, a young saber whom seemed to have a harsh master, using a pain inflicting control orb to make the saber heeed. When the two elf team was assaulted by a group of Withered, the rider savagely drained of his arcane and left a husk, separated from Zin-thali's defensive orbs. The young cat fought of its own accord, activating the ward runes and nullifying Withered attempts to drain his mana. Zin-thali ended up killing about three quarters of the Withered present, and in no certain terms, saving the other rider present. The cat showed a great deal of cunning, intelligence, arcane and combat timing, and early Thera-dora scouts assigned to monitor the Duskwatch patrols, kept watch for his return to service, which took place about a week later, with a new, bulkier guard bearing a polearm wielding Zin-thani. Entilzha and a Thalassian Ranger associate had picked a number of ambush sites based upon which patrol the cat was on, finding him east of the main entrance, an outcrop behind a large tree was trapped, crude stones and other simple weapons associated with Withered thrown against the riders. They moved with foolish confidence on the position, Ranger traps ensnaring them as arcane paralysis runes made movement difficult. Entilzha polymorphed Zin-thali's rider to break the rider's command over the saber, and noticed something odd..he could feel the saber, not unlike the way a huntress spoke of being able to feel its companion. on Zin'thali a short time after his acquisition]] With time however lacking for bonding, Zin-thai was given a sedative, administered with an arrow striking the flesh of the thigh, as not to give away their intent. The other outrider called out for help, and though likely out of earshot, the communication methods among the Duskwatch were unknown, and while captives would have been possible, when the Nightborne attacked he and, regrettably, his saber, were cut down. The sedated Zin-Thali was moved with a Telemancy beacon to Shal'elah, and without injuries the mission was deemed a success, though the second saber's capture would have been optimal. What became of the polymorphed rider is unclear, though Court Arcanist Morgane Devaux, after her defection stated the matter had caused a stir in the city, and the fact the operation had been a coordinated heist was seemingly known, at least among certain circles. Duckwatch Outriders seemed to improve in the time after, perhaps due to increased training and devoted assignment, perhaps due to the most inept simply dying, though Zin-Thali was safely at Shal'elah, and free of the control orb. Arcane Communion ((WIP)) Runic Enhancements ((WIP)) Spells and Abilities ((WIP)) Breeding and Future plans Category:Animals Category:Runesabers Category:House of Firesong